


Resting Place

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallian’s final resting place was an unmarked grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Local de Repouso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627627) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 20. [spangled is](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

Weisshaupt housed five magnificent tombs, and in the last one, an empty casket was buried with all the honors one might expect be granted to such a hero. It was the only way Leliana found to respect Kallian’s wishes, when her request to take her body was denied. She had no claim, they had said, as if what they shared meant nothing. The Hero’s tomb was in Weisshaupt, but Kallian’s final resting place was an unmarked grave near her alienage, covered in Prophet’s Laurel, and visited only by the one who couldn’t let go of the memory of her love.


End file.
